Bonds
by NaniAru
Summary: When they look at each other’s faces, strangely enough, he sees a reflection of himself.


**Bonds**

_When they look at each other's faces, strangely enough, he sees a reflection of himself._

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis and all of its characters belong to Takeshi Konomi. Prompts are stole--er--_borrowed_ from the LJ comm **1sentence**.

* * *

**Comfort**

Bright green eyes met sombre brown ones across the net, and for the first time in their short lives, were comforted by the fact that maybe —just maybe— they are not alone in their pain.

**Kiss**

The impact of Hiyoshi's fist made Kirihara's face snap to other side, making the Rikkai ace wince in pain, mumbling, "Geez, it's just a kiss!"

**Soft**

A mop of soft black hair snuggling against his chest late into the night made Hiyoshi crack an eye open; he gave it a pat before drifting to sleep again.

**Pain**

He could feel a trail of blood on his forehead and every muscle on his arm was practically screaming in pain, begging him to simply drop the goddamn racket, but looking at Kirihara's wild, bloodshot eyes, Hiyoshi gritted his teeth and prepared to serve.

**Potatoes**

Kirihara threw the cookbook (Cooking for Beginners – English Ed.) away with a long string of curses that only Rikkai's Trickster can teach him, all the while complaining why Hiyoshi couldn't get him a cookbook which he can actually read if Hiyoshi wanted something as complicated as mashed potatoes for dinner.

**Rain**

Ignoring both the water splashing on his feet and the voice shouting his name, Hiyoshi ran furiously away, wondering at the same time why it was so damn hard to convince himself it was only rain water in his cheeks.

**Chocolate**

As Valentine's Day approaches, Hiyoshi found himself stealing a haphazardly-wrapped box of chocolates with a card announcing a certain volley specialist's name from Kirihara's locker and chucking it right into the trash bin.

**Happiness**

Other than tennis, his video games, his ultimate Gundam collection, and his very own specie of mushroom, nothing else in the world could give Kirihara so much joy.

**Telephone**

Being the kind buchou that he is, Yukimura handed out his cell phone to his youngest regular, who was looking like he's been constipated for two weeks, and with a smile, said, "Call him, Akaya... Or _I_ will".

**Ears**

Hiyoshi would rather slit his own throat with a butter knife than to explain to his mother why a certain Kirihara Akaya would send him a package containing a full cat outfit, complete with mittens, tail, and –heaven forbid— fluffy ears.

**Name**

Despite what he told Sanada-fukubuchou, Kirihara does in fact remember who Hiyoshi Wakashi is, as well as that fiery kiss they shared behind the building after their match.

**Sensual**

He could only give a shuddering gasp as Kirihara's warm, almost feverishly hot hands touched him _everywhere_.

**Death**

Kirihara had once asked if Hiyoshi would be sad if he died, and when Hiyoshi just shrugged nonchalantly, Kirihara walked out, hurt, never hearing the muttered, "I don't know if I'll be sad, 'cause I'll die with you, wouldn't I?"

**Sex**

Both of them sat side by side, faces lit by massive blushes, as their senpai-tachi attempted to teach them about 'the birds and the bees', or was it 'the birds and the birds', or 'the bees and the bees'?

**Touch**

Hiyoshi reached out a hand, but it was immediately slapped away by a glaring Kirihara who snarled he doesn't need anyone's pity.

**Weakness**

As his virtual fighter completely obliterated his opponent, Hiyoshi tossed back the game controller in the bed and gave the gaping Kirihara a triumphant smirk.

**Tears**

There were loud screeches of tires and explosions, but the last things he remembered before the darkness claimed him were the white ceiling of a hospital and Hiyoshi's tear-streaked face hovering above him.

**Speed**

Up in the bleachers with his team, Hiyoshi waited impatiently for Kirihara to beat Fudomine's buchou and speed specialist, just so they could face each other again on courts.

**Wind**

The melodious twinkling of the wind chimes from the windows did nothing to wake the two forms lying in each other arms that midsummer afternoon.

**Freedom**

Kirihara grabbed Hiyoshi's hand and broke out into a run; the fact that they were being chased by Hyotei school security as well as Atobe's bodyguards didn't matter at all.

**Life**

Listening to Kirihara's slow deep breaths and the steady beats of his heart as he slept is one of Hiyoshi's secret hobbies.

**Jealousy**

He felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched Hiyoshi give Kaidoh Kaoru the same intense look that used to be _his_ alone and decided that here was yet another reason why he should completely crush Seigaku in the Kantou Tournament.

**Hands**

When they started going out, Kirihara didn't attempt to hold Hiyoshi's hands, feeling insecure over his calloused and tennis-scarred ones; Hiyoshi, noticing this, called him stupid and held up the same abused-looking hands.

**Taste**

Hiyoshi waited apprehensively as Kirihara sombrely put down his chopsticks; feeling like a total failure, Hiyoshi moved to clear up the dish he spent five hours making when he noticed a wide grin on Kirihara's face and a thumb up accompanying it.

**Devotion**

"I'm not going anywhere, idiot, so hurry up and get well soon."

**Forever**

There were no promises between them, but even without words, they welcome the fact that they're stuck with each other for all time.

**Blood**

Bloodied arms wrapped around him, and a voice sounding right next to his ear saying repeatedly that's it over, that everything's alright now, snapped him out of his violent frenzy just in time to realize the arms loosened their hold and a body collapsed behind him.

**Sickness**

Kirihara rubbed Hiyoshi's back soothingly as the latter threw up his lunch, all the while cackling about how anyone could get sick over a trip on a Ferris wheel and, damn, now he wanted to ride a roller coaster.

**Melody**

The same broken note, repeating over and over again almost drove Kirihara mad and was about to stomp off to yell at Hiyoshi to take his goddamn flute practice elsewhere when a slightly flushed, pleased-looking Hiyoshi burst in, announcing that he finally got the chords right; Kirihara then decided to get Hiyoshi a brand new music book to work on.

**Star**

Looking up at the glitering night sky in silence while lying exhausted on the courts, trying to catch their breaths, is one of their most special moments together.

**Home**

Burying his face on Kirihara's chest and feeling welcoming arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace, Hiyoshi contentedly mumbled "I'm back."

**Confusion**

It took Hiyoshi two to three seconds to actually digest what the Rikkai ace was saying, but it was enough for Kirihara to lean in and kiss the living daylights out of him.

**Fear**

The dread creeping up on him made him reach out and pinch the arm next to him; the subsequent glare and punch he received in return, however, assured him that all of this is real and not just his wishful thinking.

**Lightning/Thunder**

Lightning flashed, followed quickly by a deafening thunder made the power supply flicker shut; when the light came back five seconds later, Hiyoshi and Kirihara found themselves staring at each other huddled underneath the same blanket.

**Bonds**

The other was as wild as the other was disciplined; while the other impatient, the other waits for chance; while the other hungers for dominance, the other desires respect; but when they look at each other's faces, strangely enough, he sees a reflection of himself.

**Market**

Recovering from shock, Kirihara hurried up to catch up with Hiyoshi, sputtering, "We're going WHERE?"

**Technology**

Hiyoshi made a mental note to thank his former team captain for giving him a Nintendo Wii for his birthday, as he watched Kirihara gleefully crashed Mario's kart through yet another solid wall.

**Gift**

Just when he thought that another year will pass without anyone greeting him so much as a 'happy birthday', he was rather shocked to see everyone on his team, wearing varying degrees of shame and embarrassment, wearing party hats and holding a birthday banner, with a certain Rikkai captain standing over them, smirking as he held out a cake.

**Smile**

Sometimes, Kirihara wonders just what Hiyoshi dreams about, if he could smile that easily in his sleep.

**Innocence**

Exchanging blank glances, it was Kirihara who voiced out their shared thought, "Niou-senpai, what the hell is a condom?"

**Completion**

When Kirihara shoved a box in front of Hiyoshi, face red and incoherent words stumbling from his mouth, Hiyoshi simply took the ring out and handed it back to Kirihara's stunned face, before smiling and saying he should at least do the honour of slipping it on his finger.

**Clouds**

On a clear afternoon, two boys can usually be seen lounging on the grassy bank of a creek, pointing out cloud shapes, mostly of mushrooms and rabbit-eating demons, to one another.

**Sky**

Both of them were nearing heights of elation they have never felt before, and together they reached the peak, each savouring every sensation he could, and slowly descended back to reality with long deep breathes and quiet words that meant much more than the actual words spoken.

**Heaven**

"I don't think I'd like it up there, Kami-sama, as I believe you don't allow demons inside; so if you please, could you just send me down there with him instead?"

**Hell**

He is definitely not a masochist, but sometimes, Hiyoshi wonders what it would be like if Kirihara went on his 'devil' mode in bed.

**Sun**

The air was almost scalding that summer, so when Hiyoshi announced he is going to take his fourth shower that day, Kirihara immediately jumped in to join him.

**Moon**

He didn't know how he managed to do it, but Kirihara was almost certain Hiyoshi absorbs the moonlight, making him look ethereal in the night.

**Waves**

Struggling to stay afloat, Hiyoshi desperately called out Kirihara's name, his voice joining countless of other panicked voices as the waves finally overturned the ship.

**Hair**

"Yes I'm a seaweed-head, and it is _so_ better than your mushroom-head!" (1)

**Supernova**

People learned the hard way that keeping Kirihara and Hiyoshi away from each other is much worse –_definitely_ much worse— than having them together in a single room.

* * *

(1) I credit this line to **kaIshekk**'s _**"Fated to be Cursed"**_

Oh, and a note..

Yeah, so this is my first time writing something with yaoi things.. So I do hope I still got Aka-chan and Piyochin in character.. ^.^

Please be kind and review! Thank you.

* * *


End file.
